


【kk】来自过去的我和二十年后的你

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 10





	【kk】来自过去的我和二十年后的你

一

堂本刚闭着眼睛，伸出手去摸索着关掉了闹钟，表情慢慢地痛苦了起来。

今天有杂志的拍摄，还要飞去京都去为平安神宫的演唱会做准备……

小刚在心底细数着今天的工作安排，深深地叹了口气。

明明两点半才上床，6点钟就不得不起床了……

再耽误下去恐怕经纪人的电话就要到了。

今天也是见不到相方的一天。小刚这么想着，心情变的更糟糕了一点。

自己在百忙之中依旧忍不住的想念，这份心情他能否感受得到呢？

大概是感受不到的吧。刚想起了他最近又提起来的“三不”，再次深深地叹了一口气。

第二轮闹钟响了起来，刚无可奈何地睁开了眼睛——

——

他瞪着巨大的天花板上挂着的土耳其灯，发了几秒钟的呆。

堂本刚闭上了眼睛。

*

所以自己是还在梦中嘛？梦到自己被闹钟闹醒了？这是什么鬼畜的梦境？自己终于被工作折磨成抖m了么？

小刚掐了自己一把，好疼！

他悄悄地睁开了一只眼睛。

没有变！还在这张巨大的kingsize床上！床旁边还躺了一个人！

小刚迅速闭眼，抱着脑袋回想着自己昨晚的经历——录完堂本兄弟后被staff送回了家，迅速冲了个澡就上床睡着了，怎么也不该出现在这个巨大的卧室里。

他的脸皱成了苦瓜，心胀狂跳起来，已经想到了楼下便利店今早的杂志封面。

这下好了，要是被仙人跳了肯定会被雪藏起来，倒是天天都能睡懒觉了。

“堂本刚，想不到你居然是这样的渣男！把我的青春还给我！”他苦中作乐的扮演了一会儿自己的粉丝，终于张开了眼睛。

总之，当务之急是赶紧搞清楚自己到底把谁给睡了。

他下定决心，一下子坐直身子推开被子。旁边还在酣睡的人在睡梦中哼哼了两声，把头埋进了枕头里。

刚咽了口口水，俯下身子，轻轻地拂开了他糊了满脸的长发。

等等，虽然只露出来半边脸，但是为什么会这么眼熟？

小刚慢慢地长大了嘴巴。

我的梦想成真了？还有这种好事情？

*

小刚的手指忍不住落在了那人的脸上，轻轻地摩搓起来——触感真实，是那种带着光滑和细腻的干燥，绝对不是人形抱枕或者充*娃娃，他的心脏又迅速地加快了脚步，轻盈地跳动了起——

“吱哟真是没够呢。”那个把脸埋在枕头里的男人忽然叼住了刚的手指，他翻过身来，眼底嘴角全是藏不住的笑意。他煽情地吮了一口刚的手指，伸出手来，嗯哼一声，把刚抱了起来：“想要？”

“你怎么这么轻了？”光一眯着眼睛——这是近视患者的习惯。

这么一打正面，小刚终于发现了一点不对。

“你放我下来啦！”他挣扎了起来。

光一笑眯眯地，把手一松。刚掉到了他的胸膛上。

“好——疼！”他捶了光一一拳：“肌肉硬的跟城墙一样。”

抱怨完了，他又是若有所思。

光一得意地笑着，开始亲吻他的下巴。

“等等！”刚一掌糊到他的脸上。

自己那个“三不”相方到底是换了个什么淫娃人设！

“我先确定一下，你是光一么？是kinki kids的堂本光一先生么？等等你睡觉为什么不穿衣服？！”

“我在家从来都不穿衣服你不清楚？大清早的把我弄醒就为了玩角色扮演？”光一不满地顶了他一下：“我今早五点才睡耶！”

“你先回答我！”刚的脸红了。

“是是，我是。”光一一边敷衍着，手一边不老实地伸进睡衣里扶上了刚的腰：“你是新来的助理么？知道禁忌小子的潜规则么？”

“现在是几几年？”刚一边和他搏斗着，一边带着点喘息道：“你多大了？”

“玩失忆游戏？这么刺激的么？”光一先是疑惑的歪了歪头，然后他的头上似乎冒出了一个灯泡，轻轻地咳嗽了一声：“今年是2020年——我41岁——婚配情况单身，适合结婚——”

“你刚才说的是你自己给自己按的角色设定还是真的？！”刚吃惊地扬高了声调，吃惊地放开了和光一搏斗的双手，被那人心满意足的揉了一把胸。

“你猜啊？”光一扬起了他好看的眉毛。

“猜你个大头鬼啊！”刚狠狠地打掉他的手：“我是21岁的堂本刚啊！”

“玩年上play嘛？”

刚忍无可忍地环视了一圈房间，一把抓起放在床头柜上的金丝眼镜塞到了光一的脸上：“你好好看看我的脸啊！”

二

堂本光一穿好衣服，人模狗样的给抱着pan，可可怜怜地蹲在餐桌旁发呆的小刚泡了杯咖啡。

“所以你——真的是00年的刚——穿越过来的？”

他按了按脸上的眼镜，仔细地打量着刚。

一样。真的和记忆中的少年一模一样。

21岁的刚啊……

光一想起了记忆中那截细细的腰，喉结滚动了一下。

“21岁，还好还好，成年了……叫声光一前辈来听听？”

“？”刚没好气地白了他一眼：“你在想些什么乱七八糟的？”

“什么都没有。”

光一笑模笑样地朝他摇了摇头。

“为什么会突然穿越过来啊……”刚苦恼地抓了一把头发：“那边还有一堆工作……”

“别担心了。”光一没忍住摸了摸他的脑袋：“41岁的刚会帮你解决的。”

“他真的会穿越回去嘛……”

“一定会的。”光一道。

“你怎么这么确定？”

“你想，你来了20年的世界，原来的世界里缺少了一个堂本刚，只能他过去补上啦。”

“……听起来还挺有道理。”

“安啦安啦。”光一站起身来道：“你还没吃早饭吧？我给你做三明治好不好？你先在房子里转一转。”

*

所以，二十年后的自己真的和光一在一起了啊……

刚在参观了一圈光一的房子，在里面发现了不少自己生活的气息。墙上挂着的自己画的挂画，客厅里游着自己养的鱼，抽屉里放着自己喜欢的香薰。刚蹲在浴室里观看五颜六色的浴缸，忍不住笑了一下。

完蛋了，有点嫉妒二十年后的自己了。

他又想起了昨天工作结束后，跟自己客气道别便急匆匆地离开了的二十岁光一，忍不住叹了口气。

难道真的是自己死皮赖脸地追求的光一？

刚想象了一下这样的自己，忍不住打了个寒颤。

*

站在厨房里的光一微微地皱着眉头，哪还有面对小刚的风清云淡。他按下了手机的快捷输入键，拨通了号码，几秒钟后，小刚拿着一只响着不停的手机冲进了厨房。

“上面显示是陌生号码？”小刚将电话递给光一。

光一捏了捏眉心，挂掉了手机。

“虽然刚才装作没事儿的样子，你果然还是很担心41岁的我吧？”小刚坐在餐桌旁，一边嚼着生菜，一边给蹲在一边超期待的伸着舌头的pan嘴里塞进了一块牛肉。

“不要喂她了，让她减减肥——”光一把自己的牛肉夹给小刚：“倒是你要多吃点。”

“当然会担心啊。”光一掰着手指数道：“现在的你膝盖也不好，耳朵也不好，胆子又小，突然回到了以前……你过来倒是问题不大，20年前的我……”

他拿手抹了把脸：“完全照顾不好他嘛。”

小刚小小地“哦”了一声，喝了一口柠檬水。

他在心底细数了一遍20年前的今天，光一的行程。

自己的光一，大概还没发现自己失踪了吧。

光一往他的嘴里叉了一颗小番茄。

刚抬起头来，光一正在朝他微笑。

“怎么不高兴了？不会在自己吃自己的醋吧？”

小刚突然觉得有点生气。

“是啊。反正21岁的你又不喜欢我。”

他三两口把三明治塞进嘴里，拍了拍手掌。

“诶？我21岁的时候还没跟你表白么？我在想些什么啊。”光一“啧”了一声，道：“没事儿，现在的我挺喜欢你的。”

“……”刚瞪着一双大眼睛：“比起41岁的我呢？”

“当然是21岁的啊！”光一振振有词道：“有谁会不喜欢21岁的堂本刚？我到81岁了都最喜欢21岁的堂本刚。”

“……虽然感受到了你好像是想安慰我的意图，但我好像并没有变的高兴一点……”

三

光一搬来了一台笔记本电脑来到了一间空房间。

“因为某些原因呢，现在我们要在家工作。”他帮小刚调试好了摄像头和麦克风：“简单的说，就是你要跟我连麦聊天。你就当做是露脸的广播就好啦。”

“在这里么？”小刚问道。

“我在书房，用另一台电脑。”

小刚瞪着眼睛，无言地询问着他。

“嘛，因为某些原因，三不原则还是挺流行的……”

光一拍了拍手道：“所以你要小点声音说话哦。我那边要是听到回声就糟糕了。”

“重点不是这个吧！”小刚抗议道：“我是二十年前的自己呀，饭们肯定会认出来的！”

“安心，安心。”光一用梳子给他梳了一个齐刘海：“其实你这二十多年本来就没怎么变……完蛋了，现在看起来只有15岁了……”

“所以说……”

“没事儿啦没事，饭随爱豆，她们都是近视眼。”光一满不在乎地拍了拍他的肩膀：“41岁的堂本光一和21岁的堂本刚一起录的节目，我会永远珍藏的。”

光一关上门，回到了书房，很快在电脑屏幕里出现了，他朝屏幕里的刚扮了个鬼脸，刚被他给逗笑了。

虽然在看台本的时候，思考了很久要怎样做，心里还是很没底，但真正开始录播时，刚突然发现其实很简单。

因为光一接住了主持人抛来的大部分梗，刚只要偶尔回应就可以了。

小刚看着屏幕里微笑着侃侃而谈，似乎正在发光的光一，他的身影渐渐地和曾经那个腼腆少话的少年重叠起来。

光一成长为立派的大人了啊。

刚默默想道：自己也能成为能够和他并肩的、优秀的相方么？

“如果没有20岁的刚，就不会有现在的我。”

屏幕里的光一绽放了好看的笑容：“刚做了我不太擅长的，那么刚不擅长的，就由我来完成。”

“我们kinki kids，就是这样互相支撑着一路走来、也会继续并肩前行。”

“这是我这二十多年来，对刚从未改变过的心意。”

*

晚饭依旧是光一做的。

刚沉默地往嘴里塞了一片生菜。

“怎么这么沉默了？”

光一数完了pan的狗粮，走来敲了敲小刚的脑袋。

“我在想，你刚才说的那些话，明天会不会上新闻。”

“？”光一道：“我说什么了？”

“从未改变过的心意，什么什么的。”

“亲都亲过那么多次了，表句白有什么？你的萌点也太低了吧？”

“哈？什么时候亲过？”

“人间失格……”

“那是导演要求的！”

“还有以后的演唱会，你把我按在地上亲哦。”光一怀念地摸了摸嘴唇。

刚瞪大了眼睛。

四

刚躺在床上，想起了洗澡的时候光一的调笑。

“要和我一起洗澡吗？”脱掉了上衣的光一，露出了一身好看的肌肉，回头朝刚笑着。

“诶……”正在发呆的刚晃了一会儿神，盯着男人一身好看的肌肉，愣了一下。

“你真的要么？”

反而是光一被吓了一跳。

“还是别了。”光一摆了摆手：“我先偷吃的话，恐怕21岁的自己会穿越过来杀了我的。”

真的会嘛……

刚在心底吐槽着。想起了21岁的光一那张性冷淡的脸。

41岁的光一推门进来了。

“一个人睡可以么？”光一扬了扬手中的书：“要不要我给你讲个睡前故事啥的？”

“我是21岁不是1岁谢谢。”刚翻了个身，若有所思道：“你说，明早醒来，我会不会又穿越回去了。”

“诶——”光一拉长了声音：“你是怎样想的呢？”

他坐到了刚的床边。

“比起21岁的我，你更喜欢哪一个？”

“我喜欢谁根本不重要吧。”刚道：“反正你那个时候都没有喜欢过我……”

“你总说21岁的我不喜欢你，那时候我到底做了什么天怒人怨的事情啊。”光一苦笑道：“告诉你一个秘密，穿越回去了就要忘掉，不许让41岁的刚知道。”

他伏在刚的耳边，轻轻地说了一句话。

五

光一是被松饼的甜香味儿熏醒的。他的嘴角越扬越高，从床上跳了起来，赤着脚跑下楼梯，冲进厨房一把抱住了把头发挽起来的刚。

“不怕抱错人了？”41岁的刚往他嘴里叉了一块松饼：“21岁的你会穿越过来暗杀你的哦。”

光一扭过头去，和他交换了一个深深地吻。

“我很想你。”

他贴在刚的嘴唇上道。

“不是到81岁都最喜欢21岁的我么？”

刚伸出食指抵住他的嘴唇，把他的脑袋推远。

光一完全不在意笑成了个烂柿子：“你这人怎么这么记仇，20年前的事儿都记得。”

“倒没有那么久远，”刚面无表情道：“只不过昨天刚被一个21的人这么表白过……”

“诶你真的穿越回去了？”光一一脸好奇地抱着他不撒手：“怎样？是谁先跟谁表白的？”

“你松开。松饼要糊了。”

“我不放。”

刚嗔了光一一眼。

他把松饼摆好盘子，又在桌上垫上餐布。

“吃你的吧。”


End file.
